


20 días

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek desaparecido en acción, M/M, Season/Series 03, Stiles-centric, situado entre la 3a y 3b
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado veinte días y todavía no tenía noticias de Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 días

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste 

Veinte días desde que Derek y Cora se habían ido, desde ese entonces que no sabía nada de los hermanos, le había mandado algún e-mail a Cora (Derek todavía tenía problemas con el internet, cosa que no entendía), pero nunca se lo contestó. Intentaba actuar como si nada pasara, como si el rechazo y el hecho de ser ignorado no le afectaran, pero la verdad es que no estaba resultando.   
No podía entender a Derek, antes de irse a Sudamérica pareciera como si las cosas se habían arreglado. Después de ese sencillo, pero maravilloso beso todo parecía normal, que ellos iban a seguir en contacto a pesar de la lejanía y que Stiles lo iba a esperar hasta que volviera a estar listo para regresar a ese pueblo que le había traído más desagracias que alegrías. Pero habían pasado veinte días y todavía no recibía ninguna noticia de él.  
—Stiles son las tres de la madruga, acuéstate. Tienes escuela —le dice su padre desde la puerta de su habitación.  
—Está bien papá.  
Ese es el otro problema que tenía debido a la actitud de Derek. Si antes le costaba conciliar el sueño por la medicación que tomaba, ahora que estaba nervioso y ansioso esperando que Cora respondiera alguno de los e-mails que había mandado.   
Apagó la luz de su habitación, para si no molestar a su padre y se sentó en la ventana. Ver el paisaje (aunque no fuera la gran cosa) siempre lo relajaba. Esperaba que le diera sueño, para que hoy pudiera al menos tener unas horas de sueño.   
Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la ventana cuando ve pasar una estrella fugaz. Abre los ojos y los cierra inmediatamente, pidiendo un deseo.  
«Espero que Derek regrese pronto»


End file.
